themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet
"Team Flare Was Mafia Duelists Just Because They Summon Fire Creatures Does Not Means They Good, Manny, Maybe You Just Try To Understand That" Master Nigel is an expert on the Light Civilization and its creatures. As the leader of the council of masters, Nigel guides the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters in their efforts to maintain the Veil to protect Earth from the creature world—and from Darkspella. Nigel is a master strategist, often guiding operations from his war room in the Kaijudo temple with the help of a surveillance squadron of Stalker Spheres. The council leader isn't afraid to lead missions in person, however. When he does, he summons Zeuscules to his side. He maintains order in the Temple and oversees the War Room, where the monks track The Veil's condition. As an Light Clans master, Nigel isn't too psyched about Manny's new creature-befriending ways and he's not shy about saying so, either. and Master Nigel was the Father of Nigela Brightmore the Light Wizard who took side with Manny and his Friends as their witness and even also Master Nigel common enemy is Lex that who take the Light creatures for under his control that he did not like Role As the Light Clans Master, Master Nigel can help Manny to find the Last Piece to Five Stones and also Nigel knew that Lloyd would master Light and also Master Nigel gave Lloyd an powerful attack to defeat Darkspella Master Nigel was there with other Clans Masters and also Him and Riquet are good friends and even also Master Nigel want to protect Lloyd from the Darkness Army and as even also He's puts Manny in charge to protect Lloyd from Darkspella, and also Nigel asked Minnie to build the Kaijudo Tech Phone and Creature Trackers for the five Young Kaijudo Fighters Nigel Profile Name: Nigel Brightmore City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light Race: Human Clans: Light Family Zeuscules ( Pet ) ??? ??? ??? Nigela Brightmore ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast Gwem, Demonic Spirit Knight Solario, the Patroller Ethel, Star Sea Elemental Deis Al Mars, Guardian of Flight Belix, the Explorer General Kuwagatan Hydro the Storm Hydroer Riccoshot, Thunder Hercules Beetle Saga, the Almighty Creator Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal Dew Mushroom White Kin, the White Shipper Akashic First, Electro-Dragon Trueangel King Leo the Star Reusol, the Oracle Sarius, Vizier of Suppression Codenight Congratulation La Tayu, the Oracle Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor Deck Master Nigel uses Light civilizations deck. and his deck was called the Judgement of Light. Norito the Leader of Morals Piper the Mystic Piper Panopter x2 Sword Horned x3 Stormspark Blast x10 Starseed Squadron x6 Memory Keeper x2 Metal Max x4 Keeper of Laws x4 Keeper of Twilight x7 Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning Thunder Reaper x2 Luminar x5 Sasha, Channeler of Light Citadel Magistrate x2 Ra-Vu the Stormbringer Blade Seer x6 Episode Appearance Light and Water Rulings Nigel's Pity Judgement Spells Arc Link Spark - Master Nigel's main spell Logic Cube - Master Nigel's Light spell Shogun Master Nigel use the Dragon shogun to defeat the Darkness Army Gallery Nigel1 Large.jpg Nigel4 Large.jpg Nigel6 Large.jpg Nigel8 Large.jpg Nigel3 Large.jpg Nigel2 Large.jpg|"Your Daughter Ran Into The Battle Zone Where You And Orm Are Dueling Each Other In The Nature Realm" Nigel7 Large.jpg Char 82189.jpg|"Why Are You Smirking?" Ra-vu1 Large.JPG NigelNumberWashed.JPG|Nigel was Numberized by Thunder Spark Dragon Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Light Clans Category:NPC Category:Council Of Masters Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Clans Leaders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Teachers Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Light Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Masters Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo Arts Masters Category:Manny's Masters Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Kaijudo Dragons Category:Dragon Masters Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Kaijudo and Shogun Dragons Category:Civilization Duel Masters Category:Shoguns Users Category:Male Characters Category:Clans Masters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Strategists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards